Star Wars: Vader and Leia's Revenge
by Starling 12
Summary: Vader is unable to save Luke when the Emperor kills him on the second Death Star. The Rebel Alliance loses the Battle of Endor and Leia leads what remains of the Rebels, but has little hope of overthrowing the Empire now. Until Vader shows up at her doorstep and they forge an unlikely alliance to avenge Luke and finally destroy the Empire.
1. Part I

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars.

 _A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away…_

Part I

The room was illuminated by lightning. The slick black surface of the floor dimly reflected the blue light of the unnatural discharge that sprung from the Emperor's fingertips. The crackles of electricity bounced off the walls, along with the Emperor's laughter.

And with Luke Skywalker's screams.

Vader lay on the ground, his cybernetic arm in tatters with no hand on the end. His child, the boy of the dessert, writhed on the ground before him. His Master stood above, smiling gleaming from within his black cloak as he killed Vader's son.

 _"Father please!"_

Vader wanted to help him. Vader would do anything for Luke. But as he tried to stand up, his body faltered and he fell. He could not get up. He was helpless and could not save Luke.

Vader watched as the Emperor killed his child, and Vader lost everything all over again.

 _"No. There is another."_

OOO

Five weeks after the Rebellion lost the Battle of Endor, it seemed Leia Organa had recovered completely.

She ate regularly again. She was back to work and was leading the Rebellion to safety. Almost all of the Rebel leaders had been killed, leaving Leia in charge. Though she seemed disinclined to strike against the Empire, who could blame her, she gathered food for her soldiers and kept them in safe locations.

She had more reasons to give up than anyone. The Princess had always been an unstoppable fighter, but even she had been affected by the losses. Many of her friends were dead, including her possible lover Luke Skywalker. Her home, Alderaan, had been destroyed and the government that had destroyed it remained in charge. The Rebellion she had dedicated her life to was fading out after the Battle of Endor.

She had Han Solo and a few friends, such as Chewbacca and her droids. But she had lost so much. Yet after five weeks Leia seemed merely disheartened over it. She did not speak much but she didn't break out into tears anymore. At least, not when anyone else was around her.

What the soldiers of the Rebellion didn't know what that she hardly slept. And when she did sleep, she cried herself to sleep. And when she was finally able to close her eyes, her dreams were plagued with nightmares.

But still, she kept going. She led the Rebels from hidden base to hidden base, never risking so much as a hair. She was only trying to keep everyone alive and none of the Rebels objected, still too shell-shocked and heartbroken to do anything else.

The Empire was uninterested in the surviving Rebels. They were hardly a threat. Their entire fleet, every ship, had been used in the Battle of Endor. What few ships that had escaped were in no condition for battle. Nobody came to the Rebellion after such a failure, and every day more and more Rebels abandoned their posts and went to hide in the Outer Rim. The Death Star, despite being operational, still was under construction and unable to leave Endor yet.

There was no interaction between Empire and Rebels for seven weeks.

Until Darth Vader knocked on Leia Organa's door.

Leia heaved herself up from her bed, wiped the tears from her eyes, opened the door to Vader, stood staring at him for a moment of shock, and then promptly shot him.

Vader was in the process of lifting his hand to block the shock when it hit his upper arm. He crashed into the hallway wall and landed on the ground. Cradling his smoking wound, he looked back up to see Leia point her blaster directly at his head.

Vader was merely amused. "I don't know why I didn't see that coming." His amused faded quickly. "I deserved it."

Leia's firm angry expression did not flicker. Any trace of weakness or sorrow was gone from her face. "How did you get here? Answer quickly."

Vader responded immediately. "I tracked the Rebellion here but the Empire does not know your location." Leia let a quiet breath of relief out through her nose yet kept her face steel and did not remove the blaster from Vader's forehead. "I came here by myself, in a TIE the Empire cannot track. I used a mind trick to get past your guards and followed your presence in the Force to this door."

Leia took a small moment to absorb that, then moved on to her next question. "What do you want?"

Vader moved his hand to his side and Leia stiffened. Her grip tightened on the blaster, about to pull the trigger as Vader drew something. But she went completely still when she saw it. Vader had a lightsaber but it was not his; it was Luke's.

She blinked twice, keeping the tears from coming again as her lungs refused to work. Vader held out the weapon to her. "This is for you. He would want you to have it."

Vader did not say Luke's name and Leia was grateful for it.

Leia didn't budge an inch. She stared at the outstretched lightsaber but made no move to take it. He gaze eventually returned to Vader, on the other side of her blaster.

"Explain why you are here." Her voice was as cold as Hoth's, not a warm drop of trust in the words.

Vader was unaffected by her tone that could have frozen a star. "What is there to explain?" the Sith Lord asked. "The Emperor killed my son. I want my _Master"_ Vader spat the word through his vocoder "dead. At this point, I no longer care what government replaces him so long as the man who murdered my son is dead."

Leia blinked in surprise. "So you wish to join the Rebellion to do it?"

"Yes."

Leia stared into Vader's visor. She did not know how to use the Force, but it sang true to her. Vader wasn't lying.

She thought of all the reasons her soldiers had decided to join the Rebellion. Some because they didn't agree with the Empire, but most of them were here because it had taken something, or everything, from them. Most of them were here because they fought what they hated. Not the noblest reason, but the galaxy wasn't a noble place.

Vader just wanted revenge and was willing to help her to do it? Good enough for her. "You never return to the Empire's fold again," she said, thinking up conditions of their alliance.

"I never planned to. I would die first," was his response.

"You will do as I say," Leia moved on. She leaned forward to be sure she had Vader's attention. She couldn't meet his eyes, not through the visor, but she tried. "If you join the Rebellion, you work for me. I tell you to kill someone, or not kill someone, you obey."

Vader tilted his head slightly and Leia kept the blaster aimed straight dead center on his head. "That is a reversal of things."

Leia hissed, disgusted. As if she would ever obey him just because he was her biological father. "And _also,"_ she growled, "you will never mention our relationship. Not to me. Not to anyone."

Vader did not respond for some time. His mechanical breathing was the only sound. Leia did not move a muscle, but held her glare on him.

Finally, he spoke. "That is as much as I can expect. After all I have done to you, your hatred is justified."

Her hatred was _more_ than 'justified,' but he continued before she could say that.

"The Emperor does not know you are…" he paused as he saw her furious expression "…the daughter of Anakin Skywalker." Leia was not very pleased with that term, either. "But he knows there _is_ a daughter and will likely find out that is you soon. Still, it would be best if you were hidden from his attention as long as possible."

"So you agree not to acknowledge it?" Leia asked, wanting a clearer answer.

"Yes," he said in a softer voice.

"And you agree to do as I say?" Leia pressed, catching that he had not yet consented to that part.

Yet again slight amusement colored his voice. "You would be a better commander than the Emperor." She didn't say anything to that. "Yes. I agree."

Leia removed the blaster from his head and Vader stood again, his huge form taking up much of the cramped hallway. His arm was still smoking from the shot.

Leia eyed the wound before turning away towards the repair center. "Come. We have work to do."

OOO

The next day, Leia Organa left the Rebel base. The soldiers were very uneasy; had their leader abandoned them, too, just like so many other soldiers? As the hours ticked on they worried. Han Solo paced all over the base.

But she returned with a truckload of supplies, weapons, and even a few ships, claiming she had downed a light cruiser. Proudly she organized the Rebels to sort through her stolen treasures. When that was done, she sat down and created a schedule for training. She sorted the seasoned Rebels from the new ones and had the more experienced ones teach the new how to better shoot a blaster. She also brought together the few Rebel informants and drew up a list of Imperial targets.

In half a day, Leia had sparked life back into everyone. Her victory, seeming so easy, brought the smallest flicker of hope to the depressed Rebels.

As her soldiers got to work, she took Han Solo away in private to speak to him. The Rebel soldiers didn't knew what about but heard him scream in shock a few moments later from all over the base.

One way to make a grown man scream like a ten-year-old girl was to show him Darth Vader. Leia had been sure to remove all weapons from Han's reach before bringing in the Sith Lord but was taken by surprised when Han went for _her._ The smuggler immediately put himself between Leia and Vader protectively, though he was completely unarmed and not a threat or even an obstacle and would never be able to stop Vader if the Sith attacked.

Han, however, was not actually unarmed. He always kept a weapon on him if he could help it. He drew a small blaster and shot multiple times at Vader.

The Sith Lord, more on guard this time, easily blocked the shots with his palm.

"HAN!" Leia grabbed Han's arm and pulled it down, not for the safety of Vader, but more so that he would some provoking the Sith Lord. "Stop! He's on our side now; he helped me take out the light cruiser!"

" _Excuse_ me?" Han stared at Leia, gaping, as if she had suddenly proclaimed that space was pink instead of black.

"Han, he wants revenge for what happened to Luke." Leia had already told Han that Luke was her brother and Vader was her father. After the Battle of Endor, she had spilled everything to him in a fit of tears. "He wants to kill the Emperor and he's willing to help us to do it."

"You _trust_ that lying, krayt-spitting—"

"It is a pleasure to see you, too, Captain Solo." Solo cut off at Darth Vader's voice, glaring. "I see you have changed little since we last met. Though, I must admit, I miss the carbonite."

Leia and Han gave Vader parallel glares.

"Leia, have you forgotten everything after Endor?" Han pleaded. "Vader's the Empire's Fist, it's second in command. He tortured us, froze me," Han shot Vader a pointed glare to who Vader merely crossed his arms "he—"

"He held me back as his Empire destroyed my planet."

It was like time paused for a moment after Leia said the words. Vader's mechanical hands gripped in arms with creaking leather and Han winced.

Leia continued. "Han, this in no way means I forgive him. I never will." She gave Vader a hateful glare but the Sith was perfectly still. "But I can feel his hate, directed towards the Emperor. Luke—" the name hurt her and her voice caught. She swallowed and started again. "—he believed Vader cared, Vader had light. I don't believe it for a second." Vader was still as stone. "But I believe that he hated the Emperor even before Luke was killed."

Han stared at her for a moment. He then let out a breath. "Fine. So Vader helped you with the light cruiser?"

"Yes," Leia breathed out a sigh. Han was with her, always. "That was...to make sure. I wouldn't just take his word. Taking out the cruiser was to test him."

"Let me get this straight," Han lifted a hand to his eyes. "Vader showed up at your door…and you got on a ship with him all alone?"

"I took his lightsaber until we got to the cruiser, Han."

"Vader doesn't need a saber to kill someone." Han put down his hand and glared at her.

"Well, I had my own," Leia lifted Luke's lightsaber and Han blinked at the sight of it. "And I had you on instant call if anything went wrong."

"Do you know how to use that thing?" Han said, looking the lightsaber up and down.

Leia opened her mouth but didn't have a response.

Vader stepped forward. "I will teach her."

"Yeah, right," both Leia and Han said at once.

Vader made a sound like a growl. _Frustrating children._ "I cannot defeat the Emperor alone. That is why I came to the Rebellion. Leia, I _need_ your help and so I need to teach you."

"Luke warned me of the Dark Side," Leia snapped. She crossed her arms, looking rather like Vader without realizing it.

"I will not teach you the Dark Side, then, if you are so filled with lies to hate it so much. I was once a Jedi and I even possessed a Padawan of my own—I will teach you. Or how else will you defeat the Emperor?" Vader pointed out calmly.

Leia had nothing to say to that. There was a pause in the room as both Han and Vader could see her calculating in her eyes. Her brain zipped from each plan and idea, but came up with nothing.

"Fine," she spat.

Vader's shoulders relaxed a little.

"Soooooo," Han stepped in awkwardly. "Vader's a part of the Rebellion now. How's that gonna work?"

"We can't tell anyone," Leia said immediately. "Nobody would buy it, and we'd definitely attract the attention of the Emperor if he knew. We have to avoid that, at least until we can build our forces back."

"Our little secret," Han agreed, nodding. "So the Rebellion is going to come back—how? Keep striking light cruisers? That won't bring us people, and only a few ships, and eventually the Empire will come after us full-force again. They'll attack sooner than we can regroup. So what do we do?"

Leia grinned, her face slightly malicious. "The ' _Huttslayer'_ is going to pay a little visit to the Outer Rim."


	2. Part II

Part II

When Leia moved the entire Rebellion again next week, there was little compliant or surprise. The soldiers were used to being on the run by now, even more so since the Battle of Endor. They were not, however, expecting her to bring them to the Outer Rim and then parade them into public.

Leia marched right into a village on some snowy backwater barely-inhabited world and introduced herself as Leader of the Rebellion and Huttslayer to everyone. She gave out much of the food and medicine she had stolen from the light cruiser, which worried her soldiers as there wasn't _that_ much of it. Leia swiftly examined the law system that was falling apart due to the Hutt's slipping control and began to set up a new, fair, one. She left behind her best warriors to train the citizens to defend themselves and keep peace.

A year ago, the Hutts had controlled everything. Their criminal Empire was a government in its own way. However, Leia had killed the head Hutt, Jabba, creating a power vacuum. As all the other Hutts now fought with each other, Leia swooped in and took control. The next few days, Leia led her men town to town, helping where she could and bringing order and freedom. The citizens looked in awe upon the Huttslayer who had rescued them all.

However, the light cruiser supplies ran out fast. Leia needed to get more urgently. She combined Vader's inside information along with her informants' and planned another raid. However, Vader insisted she have one lesson before they went.

It was sunset on the frosty-planet when they began the lesson. Leia, Vader, and Han were out in the cold air. There were a few little plants but they were all covered in a thin layer of ice. Han watched from the side as Leia and Vader drew their lightsabers.

"The lightsaber is the weapon of the Force," Vader began. He opened up his own, revealing its inner workings and the broken red crystal inside. "Its core is the Kyber Crystal, a rare jewel mostly found on Ilum. The Crystals sing through the Force like nothing else. In the days of the Republic, Jedi would travel to Ilum to find their Crystals, or to be chosen by them."

"The Crystals are alive?" Leia asked, alarmed.

"In a way," Vader said cryptically. "They are a channel for the Force. When you fight, you will feel its energy. You must let the Force flow through you and lead you."

"It will control my actions?" Leia asked skeptically. She didn't like the idea of being led around like a puppet.

"It will guide you, but also obey your will."

"Mumbo-jumbo," Han muttered. Both Leia and Vader ignored him.

"The way of the Jedi was more to be controlled by the Force, while the Sith focus on their own control. Sith are not chosen by Kyber Crystals; they force it to submit to them."

Leia glanced down at Vader's ill-looking red crystal but didn't say anything. He clicked the saber closed.

"Now," Vader stepped around Leia, his cape flowing around him. "Many swordfighters, Jedi included, will tell you that the saber is an extension of the body. When I was a Jedi, however, I did not think of it this way." He paused. "I viewed and treated it more as a partner."

Leia blinked at Vader and Han chuckled. They were both surprised to think Vader would consider anyone a partner, an equal.

"You may do it differently if you wish, but we shall start with my way. Ignite the blade."

Leia looked down at the lightsaber and turned it on. It sparked to life and hummed warmly. Vader stopped a second to drink in the moment, of him teaching his child as it was always meant to be. After Luke had resisted him so much, this moment was especially satisfying.

"It's heavy, is it not?"

"Yes," Leia said simply, entranced by the blade's light.

"It will feel lighter in time. When you move the blade it will pull on you, guiding you. Hold the weight carefully; do not resist its pull but remember to stay alert and guide it as well. This is a delicate balance of control. Adapt to its movements just as it adapts to you."

"Like a dance partner?" Leia asked.

Han snickered and both Vader and Leia looked at the interruption. Han grinned, "I'm sorry; just the idea of _Darth Vader_ dancing."

"Quiet, Solo, you are being a pestilence."

"Don't talk to him that way," Leia said darkly. Vader's grip tightened on his lightsaber but he went back to ignoring Han. "Continue," Leia instructed.

"Copy my forms." Vader took a stance and Leia imitated it. They went through multiple, Vader advising and correcting her occasionally.

"You are holding the blade too tightly," Vader said. He leaned over to adjust Leia's hands and she jumped back. He paused, his hand still extended midair. Leia said nothing, but shifted her grip. Vader's hand dropped and he returned to his stance. Leia came back too and copied him.

It was a tense night, but when they were done, Leia and Vader flew off. Han wanted to come but Leia needed him in charge of what she left behind.

They returned the next morning with an even bigger shipload of supplies. Leia distributed them, had them boxed up and sent off to the cities in her control, and then crashed into sleep. Han continued to take over whenever Leia wasn't able to, picking out the most capable soldiers to help him lead. When Leia awoke, she took charge again.

Leaving behind trusted friends to watch over the snow planet, Leia moved on to the next planet a week after she had arrived. She was sure to set up food distribution systems and new agricultural production so that the people could provide for themselves. She headed on to the next world.

She did the same thing there and the same thing on the next planet after that. She took down the Hutt powers, set up new ones, made allies, gathered and trained her forces, provided supplies from raided Imperial Cruisers, and moved forward. She recruited soldiers into her building army and kept an eye out for leaders to help her keep power whenever she was away from the planets. The Hutts were too busy with their own internal war to deal with her. And all the while, in secret, she trained with Darth Vader in the ways of the Force and lightsaber combat.

Her forms were quickly mastered and she learned at light speed. Her mental shields became her greatest strength and she began the first steps of telekinesis. She practiced with mind influence but had little success there.

Vader was rather shocked at how well she did. His daughter had fire all around her; she was passionate and hateful, seemingly perfect to kindle and mold into the Dark Side. Her temper was easy to rise and to use. However, she possessed light inside her just like her brother. A light of goodness, mercy, righteousness, and the other values of the Jedi. She was no Jedi, she used her rage; but she controlled it. This was unlike the Sith, who let their emotions control them completely.

Leia did not use her lightsaber in combat when she and Vader went on raids. They both agreed on this; that she was hardly trained and if anyone saw her with the lightsaber and they escaped, they would report to the Emperor. Neither Leia nor Vader were ready for that yet.

The raids normally went the same way; Vader barged in, lightsaber ready, and easily disposed of the Stormtroopers that defended the ships. Leia, while the troopers were distracted, would head to the bridge and disable everything, preventing calls for help and ways to escape. She was skilled enough with a blaster, and the Force if necessary, to handle herself against the weaker Imperial soldiers.

Using the Force, Leia and Vader would then carry the supplies to their own ship. Leia always insisted in putting any surviving Imperials into escape pods, but Vader always wiped their memories before releasing them. They would then set the ship to self-destruct and flee the scene without a trace.

The two of them handled the raids easily and could have taken on bigger ships for bigger resources. However, that would attract more attention from the Empire and held more of a risk. The cruisers worked for now, and after the Battle of Endor Leia preferred to play it safe. Vader had no objections.

The Empire was too distracted to fully pursue the mysterious small raiders; they had realized by now that Lord Vader was missing. It was conflicted over what happened to him; some rumors said he had been captured, or killed. Some said he was on a secret mission and the 'missing' story was a cover-up. Almost no one believed he had abandoned his post, certainly not to the Rebellion. Without the Empire's second-in-command, moral of the Imperial soldiers grew unstable.

Leia took advantage of the openings and increased her strikes on cruisers, and in the Outer Rim. Her control slowly extended, and soon the Hutts would have to turn their attention to her.

Vader worried over this during one of their training sessions, while Leia practiced her forms yet again. He remembered the Hutts and how vicious they were and did not want his daughter near them. He knew she had killed Jabba, she openly called herself Huttslayer, but he had assumed it had been a team effort. Now, as they grew closer to a confrontation against the Hutts, he grew curious for details.

Leia noticed he was distracted. "What is it?"

He stared at her for a moment. She'd changed much since Endor; she always looked tired and she had cut her long hair. "I was wondering how you earned the title 'Huttslayer.'"

She stared at him, not budging. "I killed Jabba the Hutt."

"Killing a Hutt is not easy," Vader pointed out, "especially not Jabba. How did you do it?"

"I strangled him."

He paused at that. He doubted she meant with the Force, like how he had disposed of so many. She must have used a rope or some other. But how had she gotten so close to do it, past Jabba's guards? How had she mustered the strength to block the huge slug's windpipe for so long? "I am asking for the full story, Leia."

Leia's jaw tensed slightly, as it always did whenever he spoke her name. She hooked her lightsaber on her belt and told the story in a casual manner. "We were rescuing Han. I entered Jabba's Palace disguised as a bounty hunter, Boushh, with Chewy pretending to be my prisoner to sell to Jabba. Once inside, I waited until night and unfroze Han."

She stared at Vader for a moment, remembering how it was _Vader_ who had frozen Han, but she continued without mentioning that. "However, I was caught. And Jabba made me his personal slave."

Vader's breathing made an odd high-pitched noise as it hitched. "He did _what?"_ Vader's grip tightened on his lightsaber and the Dark Side filled him with furious rage.

She flinched the smallest bit, familiar fear rising in her at Vader's rage. She hurried on, hoping he didn't notice. He didn't, Vader was too consumed by his own anger. "I was enslaved by Jabba for a couple of days."

"He _dared—"_

Leia paused, assessing Vader in the Force, and detected something personal within his emotions. She was curious despite herself. "Why do you care so much?"

"No one in my family should ever have been enslaved ever again—!" He cut off, realizing he'd mentioned Leia as his daughter.

She was too interested in his words to catch it. "'Again'?" she repeated.

"I was born into slavery," Vader snarled. He held his lightsaber tightly in a fist. "My mother was a slave. We were meant for _greater things_ than such servitude. You should _never_ have suffered through that. I should have protected you."

"I can protect myself," Leia said coldly. Vader had many things he wanted to respond to that with, but none of them would please Leia, so he kept his mouth shut.

Leia put a hand on her hip thoughtfully. "Interesting that you hate slavery so much while your Empire does it."

"Those slaves were prisoners of war," Vader defended. "They were needed to make the galaxy recover from the Clone Wars and to secure the Empire. They were going to be released after—"

"After millions of them died in slavery?" Leia's voice was calm. "They were killed in the process of building your Death Stars. And many of them were children."

Vader's breathing was the only sound for a moment before Leia shook her head.

"I don't care about your hypocritical thoughts, actually. I'm not going to bother arguing with you. But if you never wanted me to be a slave than you never should have allowed anyone else to be a slave, or at the very least, not _enslave_ them yourself. Your Empire allowed— _encouraged—_ the Hutts to do it." She wanted this conversation to end, so she summed up the story in one sentence. "Jabba enslaved me for a short time, but I strangled him to death with his own chains and escaped."

"I wish I could kill him," Vader spat. He stepped forward to Leia and she squared her shoulders, holding her ground. "Leia; I did not want to enslave anyone. My Master convinced me it was necessary and I believed his lies. I would undo it now, if I could, to stop what happened to you. I will _never_ let such a thing happen to you again."

Leia blinked, taken by surprise. She didn't like this, didn't want to acknowledge it—that he was her father and he wanted to protect her. She hated him less since they had been working together and she started to get used to him, but the old wounds he had given her hadn't healed. Maybe they never would.

She turned away from him. "That's enough training for today." Her voice was cold. "No raids tonight." She walked away.

OOO

Three weeks later, Leia had killed another Hutt. It was a low-level Hutt but her Rebels rejoiced in the victory nonetheless. Her forces increased as men and women flocked to her side. She began taking on entire territories and systems rather than just one planet at a time. She needed fewer Imperial Cruiser supplies as she uncovered Hutt storages, wealth the Hutts had smuggled away from their illegal dealings and thievery. Leia immediately sent the resources throughout her territories.

The Hutts began to fear her. They sent bounty hunters after her, but none of them succeeded. All the hunters who went after her mysteriously disappeared.

In truth, they were intercepted by Vader. The Sith Lord sensed the hunters from a mile away and took great pleasure in hunting down the threats to his child. He wouldn't let them pass into merciful death so easily; he punished them first. He would torture them and make them scream until Leia realized what he was doing through the Force, and would come and stop him. After this happened a few times, Leia getting madder with each one, he finally relented and simply killed the assassins whenever he caught them.

As Leia took on bigger Hutts, she brought Vader with her. She still kept him hidden from her allies, keeping him within ships and secret rooms. But she needed him out to face the Hutt crime lords. They fought together, Leia using her lightsaber now, practicing teamwork for when they eventually faced the Emperor. They quickly grew to work together. They covered each other's backs, blocking shots and watching out for each other. When Leia was in danger, Vader was always there to save her, yet she was never helpless. There were even times when she saved him, though he always denied it and claimed he had everything under control.

"Ha!" Leia barked after one of these takeovers was finished. Vader had just sliced his lightsaber through a Hutt's neck. The bounty hunters that had been defending the Hutt had now fled. They had abandoned their customers after one of them had been killed by Vader. The regular guards had easily been dispatched of, and now the Hutt's small palace was empty except for the two intruders.

"Satisfied at seeing another slaver die?" Vader asked her. Both he and Leia disengaged their lightsabers and put them away.

Leia crossed her arms, smile leaving her as she glanced at the Hutt's corpse. "That," she admitted, "But mostly the fact that _I_ saved _you_ for once."

Vader paused, almost out the door to leave. He stood very still for a beat before returning to face her. "I don't recall that. You have grown much," pride hinted his tone, "but not _that_ much."

"While you were fighting that bounty hunter, another one was about to shoot you in the back," Leia's smug grin returned. "I blocked him."

"I sensed no such thing," Vader cast off. He waved a hand dismissively. "You must be mistaken."

Leia uncrossed her arms to make fists at her sides. "You are not as invincible as you seem, Vader. And I am not the only one who needs rescuing. You were nearly killed but _I_ saved you."

Vader's head cocked, and his amusement suddenly sprinkled through the Force. "You seem awfully pleased that I am alive."

Leia froze, unexpectedly caught. "Well—" she stammered. "I—"

Vader was rather proud of himself that he had brought his daughter to the point of speechlessness. She had rapier wit and was full of arguments and clever comebacks, just like her mother. Leia not knowing what to say was a rare thing.

"I'm just pleased that I'm not the _only_ one being rescued," she managed haughtily. She quickly paced out the door. "Come on, we have to get back."

Still quite pleased with himself, Vader followed without another word.

He may not have been able to kill Jabba for his revenge, but Vader took his rage out on every Hutt he got his hands on. His fury fed him and they made fast progress. They cut down the Hutts one by one, imprisoning the few that surrendered (much to Vader's dislike, he thought it was a waste).

Vader decided to deal with something that had been bothering him; Han Solo. While Leia was asleep, completely out after a week of nonstop action with barely a wink of rest, Vader confronted his daughter's… _love interest._

Han Solo controlled his fear well as Darth Vader quite literally backed him into a corner. "Tell me what my daughter sees in you."

Han blinked. "Excuse me?"

"Leia," Vader angrily corrected. Leia still despised it when he called her his daughter, or himself her father. Yet he still did so whenever she wasn't around, even if only to himself. "Why would she care for you?"

Han did not back down from his possible future father-in-law. "Are you going to freeze me in carbonite again if you decide you don't like me?"

"Do not _tempt_ me, Solo. And I already don't like you. Now explain my daughter's… _infatuation_ with you."

Han Solo seemed to think about it for a moment, as if actually trying to find a reason to why Leia loved him. "I don't know," he said simply, after some time.

"She is a princess," Vader growled. "Not merely of Alderaan—of the _galaxy._ Her mother was a queen, and I was second in line for the Empire, making her third. She was born for greatness, not to marry a smuggler. Why would she care for you?"

Han's forehead creased in confusion. "Her mother was a queen?"

Vader _did not_ like _any_ mention of his wife. He loomed over Han and Han ducked his head, cowering just a bit.

Vader spoke slowly, spitting every word. "Why would _my daughter—"_ he clenched his fists and said the next word like it tasted bad in his mouth " _care_ for a common _smuggler?"_

Han took a deep breath, steeling himself. The smuggler knew Vader wouldn't like this subject. "Leia said you were once a slave, right?"

Vader froze. His breathing was the only slight movement. Han stared into his blank visor. "What did Leia's mother see in you? You said she was a queen. Why did _she_ 'care' for a slave?"

Vader was too stunned to say anything, memories of his first meetings with Padme dancing in his head. Padme hadn't only been a queen—to Anakin, she'd been an angel.

Han pressed forward. "If a queen can marry a slave, a princess can marry a smuggler, if she wants." Han stood tall. "Leia is the most incredible woman I have ever met. I have no idea what she sees in me, but I would do anything for her."

Nothing was said for a long time.

Finally, Vader turned away with a swirl of his cloak. "Very well." He had no questions left in Leia's choice, and felt nothing but acceptance, and perhaps a small amount of joy, towards it.

OOO

Within a year, Leia Organa and her Rebels had taken the Outer Rim. She took the ships of the Hutts and built an army. Her soldiers were loyal to the death, and she turned to her next target; the Empire.

Civil War broke through the galaxy yet again. Hope was brought back and Rebels in hiding returned. The Empire was on the verge of collapsing as planets rebelled and the confrontation with the Emperor was soon at hand.

Leia worked even harder at her Force training. Vader watched as she practiced telekinesis, no object seeming to be big enough for her power. He was filled with wistfulness as he watched, imagining that he had had her from the beginning. She and Luke, trained by him, with Padme still alive and with them, ruling the Galaxy together.

Leia was trained enough now to sense his emotions. She set down the ship she had been levitating and turned to Vader. "You seem in a good mood, considering the Empire you've built is being destroyed." She raised an eyebrow.

"I am glad to see my mistakes fixed," Vader said simply. He looked at her; her muscles were stronger from training, her presence more commanding after she had led the Rebellion for so long, and her hair was growing out again.

He hesitated, afraid of her shutting him out like every other time he mentioned anything like this. But he couldn't help it. "You remind me so much of your mother."

He could see Leia tense and felt her start to close off. He saddened at the sight, his imagined dreams shattered by the reminder of how she hated him.

But she didn't saying something cold or walk off like he expected. She seemed to consider something for a long time before she finally spoke. "Han told me you said my mother was a queen."

It was Vader's turn to tense. So Captain Solo had told Leia about their conversation—he didn't know why he hadn't expected that. They were close and Vader tried to ignore it most of the time. He felt like he had just gotten his daughter and she was too young for these things. Vader didn't want to give her up to marriage. But even though he approved of Solo now, he knew Leia would never listen to him if he ever objected to her relationship.

Leia stared at him when he said nothing. "…What was she like?"

Vader was surprised by the question. Even the thought of Padme still hurt him. He had spent so long trying to forget everything of Anakin Skywalker. But he would give Leia whatever she asked, no matter how painful it was to him. He brought up the long-buried memories.

"She was much like you," he said softly. "You look exactly like her. She was Senator of Naboo…she had an incredible way with words. She could inspire and sway hundreds with her words, like you have." Leia's actions in the Outer Rim had brought her entire planets of followers. "You get that from her."

Leia smiled. "So you were _always_ bad with people?"

"Not always," he said, teasing back. "But she was calm. I certainly never was."

"Big surprise."

"Look who's talking," Vader pointed out. "You get your temper from me."

Leia blinked in surprise but didn't get angry at the comparison. She knew she had a temper and never denied it. Vader's heart leapt that she accepted it, that she didn't forsake everything from him.

"I can see why Obi-Wan never trained you," Vader went on. "You are much like how I was when I was younger. He likely feared you would fall as I did. You couldn't be more my daughter if you tried." He stepped closer to her and she still didn't back away. He tilted his helmet.

"Poor Bail…" he said suddenly. "It must have been difficult to raise you. I can only imagine what you were like as a child."

Leia's face was shocked, her expression making it worth it. "You—you _dare!"_ she spluttered. And then, she burst out laughing.

Vader listened to her laughter, hearing the echo of Padme's laugh in his ears.

Leia's laughter died down and she looked at Vader for some time. Her smile faded and her eyes became more distant. "…I miss him."

Vader knew she was speaking of Bail Organa. As much as Vader hated the man and his wife, kidnappers of Vader's daughter, he found no fury in the moment. "I know this means nothing," he said slowly, "But I was against the construction of the Death Stars. I wish I had done more to stop them, both times. And though I yearn that I could have raised you…I know it could have been worse. The Organas treated you well. And I am proud of what you have grown into."

Leia turned half away and wrapped her arms around herself. Vader saw her shoulders tremble and he took a step forward, lifting a hand. He paused, considering if she would shake him off or not, and put a hand on her shoulder.

"I miss Luke," she whispered.

Guilt washed over Vader and his hand on her shoulder twitched. "…I know. I wish more than anything I had been able to stop the Emperor."

Leia took a deep breath and turned back to face Vader. Her eyes were full of determination. "Let's go make him pay for taking a member of our family."


	3. Part III

Part III

It was only a matter of time before the Emperor decided to use his superweapon to deal with the Rebels. The Death Star, now completed, headed straight for the center of the war.

Leia and Vader were well prepared.

The last words Leia had heard from her lost friend, Admiral Ackbar, echoed in her ears as the Death Star came out of hyperspace right in the center of the Rebel fleet. _"It's a trap!"_ Well now the tables were turned. Leia had sent double-agent spies to feed the Emperor this location, and the old man had walked right into the palm of her hand. The newly rebuilt Rebel fleet unleashed its fury onto the Death Star, motivated by vengeance and hope. The Death Star quickly tried to return fire, but struggled. Leia studied hard for this fight, and built her armada out of small ships. The Death Star was meant to fight against warships like the Star Destroyers but the Rebels kept with smaller ships and individual fighters that slipped through the Death Star's defenses.

Leia watched with satisfaction as the Death Star feebly tried to take out fighters one at a time. Its weapons were powerful, but its shots were few. The bigger ships of Leia's fleet stayed out of range and behind powerful shields.

But this space battle was not hers. Minutes after the dogfights began, she and Vader headed straight for the heart of the Death Star. Leia inwardly thanked the spy she'd had the foresight to place in the Death Star. The spy had opened a hanger for her and Vader to reach. It was a simple, smooth landing, and they were in.

It would not be simple from here, however. They were after the Emperor; once he was killed the Empire would be leaderless and far more vulnerable. Leia couldn't risk him escaping this battle.

"Stay close to me," Vader commanded her as they dismounted the ship.

Leia rolled her eyes. " _I'm_ the one in command, remember?" She gave him a teasing smile.

" _You_ don't know your way around this battle station," Vader countered slyly. _"I,_ on the other hand, do. So follow me, young one." Leia gave him a flat look at the belittling term but Vader was already exiting the hanger. She hurried to follow him.

Lightsabers in hand, they cautiously moved forward. Father and daughter worked as a team to defeat the guards in their way, well-practiced, almost as one. It was a matter of minutes before they closed in on the throne room.

The Red Guards proved difficult. There were four of them on the Death Star, armed with vicious, long pikes. But Leia and Vader triumphed in the end, and turned to the door of the Emperor's throne room.

"Hurry," Leia eagerly headed for the door, "He could already be escaping—"

Vader put a hand on Leia's shoulder and stopped her. She paused, glancing back at him. "We _must_ be prepared," Vader emphasized. "My old Master will have a plan. It may be to surprise and overpower us, or more likely to manipulate us. He will try to turn us against each other." He paused, looking at Leia for what seemed for a long time, regret dancing on the edges of his emotions. "He has much material to use if that is his plan."

Leia took a deep calming breath in and let it out. She then fixed Vader with a firm look, anger still in her eyes. "He is the one I am angry at. He killed Luke. I will stay focused."

Vader hesitated; anger was the way of the Sith. He knew the Dark Side was stronger and he _wanted_ Leia to use it. But he felt he should advise against it at the moment. The idea felt sick, like the _Jedi._ But in this situation, it was necessary.

"Control your anger," Vader warned slowly. "Palpatine will try to use that against you too." Vader released Leia's shoulder and turned back to the door. "We must proceed slowly." He turned his head back to her. "Are you ready?"

Leia nodded mutely, taking her rightful place by his side and lifted her chin. Her lightsaber ignited, as did Vader's own. She pressed the control panel and the door opened.

The room was dark, but their eyes quickly adjusted to the dimmer light. Step by step, they walked in; glancing in all directions to be sure nothing would jump out to attack them. Vader moved closer to Leia, his arm brushing with hers and cape partly enveloping her. Luke's screams echoed in his mind and fear tried to take hold of him, but the Sith Lord did not let it. He would not lose Leia too.

Both of them stopped when they realized what was directly in front of them. The Emperor sat completely in the open on his throne. Behind him, fiery explosions through the window showed the battle in space outside.

Leia could not see the Emperor's eyes; he wore a black cloak that hid most of him. She could only his mouth from within the hood as he addressed them. "Welcome, my Apprentice, and Daughter of Anakin Skywalker."

Leia and Vader paused, assessing their options as the Emperor stood. They tensed, lightsabers humming in their hands, as the Sith Master calmly walked forward, still quite a ways away from them, to get a better look. Leia made a quiet gasp as the Emperor's gleaming red-yellow eyes shown through the cloak and pined onto her.

"Leia Organa," the Emperor said with interest. "We meet at last." He leaned forward slightly, observing her. "You look much like your mother."

Leia swallowed, shifting her grip on her lightsaber.

Vader did not like how his old Master was watching his daughter and stepped in to distract the other Sith's gaze. "It is time for the Apprentice to kill the Master, as is the way of the Sith."

"Is it?" The Emperor's tone sounded almost bored. He gestured a long, pale finger at Leia. "Is this your Apprentice, Lord Vader? She is no Sith, not yet and I doubt she will ever submit to you. She will destroy our Sith Empire and bring back the cursed _Republic,"_ the Emperor spat the word.

He turned fully to Vader and sneered. "You think I am still a threat; I am. I will not die easily. But I know I am beaten and I _want_ you to win. I want the Sith Order to continue. Why would I have you as my Apprentice in the first place if not to replace me someday?"

"To use me," Vader said bluntly.

"Yes," the Emperor admitted, "But to replace me if needed." He returned his gaze to Leia. "At the moment the two of you are not Master and Apprentice, as it should be. You are _partners,"_ the Emperor grimaced. "And that will not do for the Sith."

"The Sith shall die, then," Vader said simply.

The Emperor blinked in surprise at his Apprentice. "Have you lost your way so much?"

"The Dark Side failed to save Padme, and failed to save Luke," Vader spoke softly. "If it could not do that, than it should die." Leia glanced at Vader in surprise. She didn't think Vader had so completely lost faith in the Dark Side.

The Emperor snorted. "Then how shall your daughter survive?" The Emperor nodded to Leia again and she narrowed her eyes. "She has a dangerous path before her. An entire galactic government to rebuild and she hardly has any help to do it with all her friends dead. In such positions of power, people from all worlds will try to kill her to seize her power. Or they might try assassination if they find out her connection to you, Lord Vader. You will not always be around to protect her. Her Jedi training won't be enough. How will she defend herself if not for the Dark Side?" The Emperor smiled and added slyly "How will she defend herself if not for a strong government, like the Empire, rather than a weak Republic?"

Vader had no reply, the seed of doubt planted in him.

The Emperor went in for the kill. "Make her your Apprentice. Turn her to the Dark Side. Create a Sith out of her. It is the only way she may live."

"Your underestimate me," Leia growled.

"No, dear child," the Emperor turned back to her, his cloak trailing behind each of his movements. "You underestimate the cruelty of the Galaxy. I know my Apprentice has shown you much of it." The Emperor's lips curled into a smile before he tutted disapprovingly. "He killed your men, tortured you, made you watch as your home was destroyed, hurt your loved ones…"

The Emperor's eyes glittered coldly as he stepped forward, tone becoming insistent and urgent. "Right now you are using Vader to get what you want. But why stop using him just for the Empire's downfall? Take him for everything. Let him train you so you may reach your full potential. Why would that be any different from how you've let him train you up until now? Become his Apprentice in full, and take your vengeance on him when the time is right."

Leia grit her teeth. "I want the Sith destroyed as well as the Empire," she spat, "Why would I carry on your legacy?"

"Then don't take an Apprentice when you become the Master," the Emperor dismissed with a slight shrug. But Leia knew what he was doing; it was obvious. The Emperor wanted to lure her into the Sith. He hoped that once Leia had a taste of the Dark Side, she would embrace the Sith Order and take on an Apprentice when the time came.

Leia hissed but the Emperor turned away from her before she could say anything, returning to face Vader. "She is not strong enough as a Jedi and never will be. You must train her completely, Lord Vader, or lose her just like you did with your mother, your wife, and your son."

Vader tensed more, screams of his dying family filling his head. He stared up at his Master. "Her power in the Dark Side will be more than you can imagine."

The Emperor smirked as Leia whirled on her father. "What?!" she shouted, alarmed, "You _do_ plan to turn me?!" She shook her head in disbelief, not noticing that she'd disengaged her lightsaber. "I don't believe this. You don't think I can handle my future without being a Sith?"

She was amazed at the feelings of _hurt_ and _betrayal_ that filled her. She had fought by Vader's side for over a year now and the fact that he still doubted her…why did this matter to her so much?

No, she realized. This is what Palpatine wanted. "He's tricking us," she realized in shock. Her astonishment was quickly replaced with new fury, directed at both Vader and the Emperor.

 _"You,"_ she snarled, pointing a finger at Vader. _"You_ warned me to watch out for the Emperor's lies and yet now you're falling for them yourself! You haven't redeemed or changed yourself at all from being a Sith Lord. Five minutes in this room and you believe whatever he says."

"When I warned you I meant he would turn us against each other," Vader snapped back. He didn't trust his Master, but knew the ancient Sith Lord wanted his precious Order to continue. If making Leia a Sith kept her alive, Vader would do it. "But he doesn't want us against each other. He wants us to replace him and he needs us alive for that. You will die without the power of the Dark Side." He took a step towards her, radiating the power of both Sith and father. "You will turn for your own good."

Tears entered the sides of Leia's eyes and she rapidly blinked them away. She couldn't be distracted at the moment. She shook her head, casting off the pain, confusion, and sense of betrayal. "He's turning us against each other _now,"_ she insisted. "I have to stop him before this goes any further."

She turned away from her father, reigniting her lightsaber and charging at the Emperor with full strength.

With a calm smile, the Emperor neatly sidestepped her strike. There was a clatter as the Emperor abruptly dropped his two silver lightsabers. Vader stared at the small metal sticks in confusion, but Leia didn't even notice as she slashed at the Emperor again.

As Leia and the Emperor continued their odd dance—her striking, him avoiding—Vader caught on. By dropping the lightsabers, the Emperor was now unarmed. A Jedi couldn't kill an unarmed man.

That didn't seem to bother Leia as she continued to attack. Leia was no Jedi, and the act of killing someone unarmed, the evil Sith Emperor no less, would not be enough to turn her. Of that, Vader was sure.

But if the Emperor _wanted_ Leia to strike him down in an attempt to turn her, why was he still avoiding her deadly blows?

Leia suddenly leapt into the air and came down upon the Emperor. For a moment, Vader was sure she had him, yet the Emperor again slipped away. Her plasma blade hammered into the floor, the metal instantly melting on contact. Leia shouted out in frustration and continued to strike at the Emperor.

Vader realized what the Emperor was doing—he was _building up_ to his death. With each miss, Leia grew more and more angry, more and more consumed into the Dark Side. The Emperor was waiting for the right moment, when Leia reached her peak in fury. At that moment, the Emperor would allow her to kill him. After that, it would be too late for her to turn back from her hatred.

But as Vader watched her do strike after strike, he saw the almost crazed look in her eyes. He became uneasy, seeing the pain in the eyes that resembled both his mother and his wife. The light he had always felt from Leia in the Force was fading with each passing moment. At any second, Leia would be engulfed by the Dark Side…

The spell his Master had cast on him was broken. Leia was strong enough alone. He should have never listened to the Emperor's tricks, never should have hurt Leia like that. He had been trying to protect her yet had hurt her in the process. But it wasn't too late.

The Emperor paused as Leia lifted her blade once more and Vader knew this was the last moment. His Master smiled in victory, but Vader ran at them. As Leia's lightsaber came down, Vader's own came between them, blocking her strike and stopping the kill.

Leia's furious eyes met his own. "You're _protecting_ him?!" she demanded. Her voice was full of outrage.

"I'm protecting you," Vader said softly, calmly. "Leia, listen to me—"

"NO!"

Leia suddenly parried his blow, taking Vader by surprise. He stepped back; the Emperor suddenly vanished into the darkness as Leia struck again. He was alarmed at her power and rage, hammering away at him relentlessly. Pound after pound, forcing him away. Until he was too slow to block one of her blows and the lightsaber flew from his grip.

Vader stumbled back with a scream of surprise. He blinked in alarm for a moment, only to find a blue lightsaber pointed right at him. Right above it was Leia's furious eyes.

The Emperor's malicious chuckle, the one Vader was so familiar with, echoed through the room. Vader swung his head to see the Emperor standing a few feet away.

"Good, good!" The Emperor laughed. He grinned awfully at Leia. "Just like your brother, but you will be wiser than him. Strike Vader down, and take your rightful place at my side!"

History truly does repeat itself, Vader realized. Now Leia was precisely in the same position Luke had been. The Emperor had manipulated them perfectly—the whole suggestion of Leia being Vader's Sith Apprentice had been a ploy. And Vader had fallen right into it.

What would Leia do? Would she stand up to the Emperor and get killed like Luke? Or kill Vader and join his Master? The Emperor had trapped them in a foolproof plan.

As Vader looked back into her eyes, he had a creeping feeling Leia wouldn't be like Luke. Her gaze was full of anger, perhaps a tint of yellow within her brown. She was so full of bottled-up rage and it was coming out now. Leia would kill him, Vader realized, and then his Master would have his daughter.

"Leia," Vader breathed softly. "This isn't what you want. Think for a moment and remember who you are."

Leia hesitated. Vader could see her starting to think again and clear her blinding rage, but the Emperor immediately stepped him.

"He has abused you!" the Emperor snarled. "Do you not remember the torture? Do you not remember him forcing you to watch as your planet was destroyed? He froze your beloved in carbonite, nearly killing him!"

Rage returned stronger, and Leia drew back the lightsaber to finally kill Darth Vader for all he had done.

"Leia," Vader said again, making her pause. Even if she killed Vader at this moment, there was one last thing he wanted to say to her. "I….I am _sorry."_

He was sorry for killing her mother. For hurting the Galaxy. For torturing her, for harming and killing her loved ones. For almost killing Han Solo. For failing her brother.

For everything.

Leia blinked and even through Vader's visor, their eyes met. The rage vanished into shock. Throughout their time together, Vader had never apologized for any of his actions to Leia.

It snapped Leia out of it. She closed her eyes and gave a long, slow exhale. Then she opened them again and looked at Vader, eyes fully brown once again.

"I forgive you."

She then whirled around and sliced her lightsaber right at the Emperor. She struck, burning through his arm. The Emperor screamed and fell to his knees, clutching his wound.

"For Alderaan," Leia said. She struck again, a bringer of justice, but the Emperor scrabbled back out of the way. Leia moved forward, calm and sure. Behind her, Vader flanked around them.

"For the Galaxy," Leia said, striking a second time. The Emperor barely managed to avoid it, fear in his yellow eyes as he crawled backwards.

"For Luke."

Leia lifted her blade and the Emperor tried to back up only to bump into Vader's leg. Vader grabbed the Emperor's shoulder with mechanical hands, pinning his Master in place for Leia's final blow.

A clean cut, and the Emperor was finally dead.

Epilog: _A few years later…_

No matter how many times he did it, Vader always felt awe whenever he held his grandson in his arms. Ben Skywalker Organa-Solo.

Vader was still skeptical of the first name. Leia had said she wanted to name her son after Obi-Wan's alias to remember the Jedi, as a race rather than the singular man, in a subtle way. Vader didn't like it, but it was better than Obi-Wan's actual name.

The middle name, Skywalker, was not for Vader, but for Luke. Leia said Luke had always been proud of his last name, the name of his heroic Jedi father. She thought it best to give the name to Ben, but not Luke as a first name. Vader didn't think she could bear for such a constant reminder of her lost twin.

Leia still insisted that she keep the Organa in her own name, and by extension Ben's name, rather than Skywalker. Vader did not blame her. She loved Bail and Breha Organa more than she could ever love Vader. Vader was grateful for any love at all.

The child had already lived up to the Skywalker part of his name. At just a year old, the boy already proved reckless and danger-prone. He continuously ended up in situations that were as ridiculous as they were dangerous. But Vader, Leia, and Han were there to keep Ben safe. Vader in particular kept close eye on the child whenever he could.

He was not always with his grandson, however. After the end of the war, Leia had found Vader a peaceful and secluded place on Naboo. Except for his family, everyone in the Galaxy thought Vader was dead. Droids in his home tended to his every need.

Vader past the time by studying old Jedi Holocrons that had survived the purge, watching Leia on the news, and observing the development of the New Republic. Leia's speeches made him believe that maybe the form of government would work this time. Without the Hutt Empire, the New Republic cracked down on crime and corruption and had no tolerance for slavery. Vader was pleased that the practice was now illegal galaxy-wide.

But Vader's joy came whenever Leia, her husband, and Ben visited. Leia came frequently, despite her busy schedule. When she had to take time off when she became pregnant, she had stayed with Vader. Whenever she was with him, she would listen with interest as he told her stories of the past. He no longer regretted the days of being Anakin Skywalker. He would tell her the flaws of the old Republic to warn her as she rebuilt it, and, very rarely, he would tell her stories of Padme.

Leia had continued her training as a Jedi, but entirely for self-defense reasons. Assassins continued coming after her (as the Emperor had predicted) because she was a vital senator to the New Republic. Vader had wanted to follow her wherever she went to ensure her safety. She had objected quite strenuously to this, insisting that if anyone discovered that Vader was alive it would be disastrous for the entire family. So Vader was forced to settle with teaching her as much as he could, but only in the Light Side. He barely used the Force anymore; only feeling it peacefully through meditation and when he practiced it with Leia. He never used the Dark Side. The Sith were truly defeated.

The Jedi survived. Ahsoka Tano had lived and revealed herself once the Empire fell. Though she still did not call herself a Jedi, she gathered younglings throughout the galaxy to train and rebuild the Jedi Order. She also explored the Unknown Regions in search of Ezra Bridger.

Vader planned to speak with Ahsoka again. To apologize to her. He didn't know how to do it, yet, however. He waited, for now.

Leia smiled at him as Vader lifted his grandson higher to observe how much the boy had grown. The child reached out with small hands, not the least bit afraid, and fiddled with Vader's mask. Ben curiously clutched where Vader's cheeks might be. Vader smiled underneath, and Ben smiled too.

Ben was already so big. Every time Vader saw him he seemed to have grown in some way. He had tuffs of black hair now and knew a few words. Only the basics; 'mama' and 'papa.' But as Ben gripped Vader's helmet, he murmured a new word.

 _"Gran-pa."_

 **Author's Notes: Thank you for reading! This story was inspired by a Tumblr prompt I found a long time ago by someone named "Lucky Jak" or something like that, but I don't know Tumblr well so I have no idea how to find it again. I've tried. Nor do I have any idea if 'Lucky Jak' actually decided to write the story.**

 **It's my first Star Wars fanfiction, which is a big deal for me because I'm a huge Star Wars fan but have trouble writing the characters. I love Leia and Vader, but have difficulty with writing Han (though lots of love for him, too! Was my interpretation of him good?).**

 **This work is also majorly inspired by a FANTASTIC Achieve-of-Our-Own fanfiction that I HIGHLY recommend you check out. It's called "Of Queens, Knights, and Pawns" by chancecraz. I love her characterization of both Leia and Vader and their dynamic.**

 **Thank you for reading and for all your lovely comments. I hope you enjoyed the story!**


End file.
